Daughter of Scourge
by Sheep4432
Summary: A story about the daughter of Scourge.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first story so please enjoy.**

**-Sheep4432**

Prologue

Willow and Scourge sat next to each other under the full moon. A thunder path was on their left side and the forest was on the right.

"You could join me in Bloodclan."Scourge said

"I can't."Willow said with tears in her eyes"I am a forest cat."

Willow closed her eyes. Her soft black fur rippled in the breeze.

"Very well."Scourge said coldly"Your firstborn you shall donate to Blood clan."

Scourge got up to go. Willow stared in shock as Scourge raced across the thunder path. Then Willow got up too. She looked back one more time then raced into the woods. She stopped at a bush. Willow clawed her way in. She curled up in the moonlight.

Howls of pain echoed across the forest. Willow staggered upright. Then she collapsed of exhaustion. She snatched a stick with her jaws. Another ripple of pain and the stick cracked. Out slid a black tom. She nuzzled him to her belly.

"Night."She murmured his name.

Another yowl of pain and a black she-cat slid out. She was pure black except for the tip of her tail. Another yowl and the last cat slid out. He was pure black like his brother and sister. His left paw was white. All three kits curled up and suckled her belly. Willow purred softly.

"Night."She whispered the black tom's name

"Raven."She whispered the black with white pawed tom's name

"Moon."She whispered remembering the full moon


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moon scurried out of the hollow bush,which was known as her family's home. Raven and Night were behind her. When she got out she sniffed the air. Raven and Night were play fighting. Moon sat down and watched. Raven slashed ruthlessly with sheathed claws,while Night dodged all the blows. Raven pounced and Night dodged and pounced onto Raven's back. Since he was older Raven was flattened.

"Kits,don't play so roughly."Willow mewed

Moon turned around. Willow was sitting right behind her .A mouse and vole were at her paws. Moon dropped into a hunting dived forward,brushing her tail with his fur. She ignored him and pounced onto the mouse. Her claws sunk into flesh and fur. She bit into the mouse,enjoying the taste of forest. Once she swallowed. Raven's sleek black body crashed into hers.

"Hey!"she yowled

She crashed into him. Raven stumbled and fell. Willow stifled a laugh. She sniffed the air. Her gaze became dark. She snatched the vole and mouse. Night who was munching on the vole fell down when she took it away.

"What was that for?"He cried

"Come on slowpoke."Moon called over her shoulder

Raven was ahead of her. Night was a tail-length behind her. A hiss split through the air.

"Fox-dung."Willow mewed sharply

The thundering of paws followed. Willow turned around,back arched,fur puffed,and teeth bared.

"Kits,run away."Willow mewed"It doesn't matter if I don't follow you."

Raven raced away his fur brushing the hollow bush. Moon and Night followed in fright.

An earsplitting cry rang through the woods. Moon turned around and watched as Willow struck the black tom with unsheathed claws. A pure white tom jumped on Willow's back. A silver tom came out of the woods. He padded right in front of Willow,who was pinned down by the white tom.

**"Where is the kit?"The silver tom spat.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moon turned around and sprinted away,Raven and Night were a tail-length behind her.

"Moon,stop running!"Raven called out,panting

She turned around. Night skidded to a stop and slumped down. Raven sat down exhausted.

"Sorry."She said

"They'll be around here."The silver tom yowled

Night had a warning look in his eyes.

"Run!"He whispered

The three of them bolted into the trees,passing meadows,fields,and thunder paths. When they thought they were far enough they stopped. The sun was setting in the sky,making the lake beside them change colors.

"What was that about?"Raven asked Night

"Willow promised our father to give the eldest child to him."He panted

"So they want you."I mewed

"Exactly."Night mewed

"And we have to run away from them all our lives?"Raven asked

"Probably."I answered

"We should start setting up camp."Night mewed,staring at the sky.

"Yeah."Moon mewed

She and her brothers got up and started finding somewhere to sleep.

"Over here!"Night yowled

Moon spun around and raced to where Night and Raven were.

"In these roots."Night said,peering in the roots.

"Nice!"Raven said.

Moon snatched a few leaves next to her,and ducked underneath the popped her head out.

"Come on in."She invited

The three kits squeezed into the small was weaving grass into the space beside her so it was stuck leaves,dirt,and mud into it.

"I'll go hunting."Night volunteered

"Sure,but take Raven with you."Moon said"I'll finish up here."

Moon found some moss on a nearby trunk and started making three small beds. She pulled three reeds from the pond and weaved them into the grass opening. She collapsed on one of the beds. Raven suddenly burst into the roots. Dirt and mud clung to his pelt. A wild expression covered his face.

**"They're here."He mewed urgently.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moon sat up quickly.

"We were hunting."Raven mewed"Then,out of nowhere the silver tom tried to catch Night."

"He told me to tell you."Raven continued"And I raced here as fast as I could."

"Good."Moon mewed"Stay here."

Moon got up and raced outside. She sniffed the air. She followed Night's scent to where it combined with the silver tom's scent. She continued and there was Willow's scent. The white tom and black tom's scent were also there. She sniffed the air again and caught the revolting stench of death. Her eyes found Willow's dead body behind a rock. There were teeth marks on her neck. She turned and followed the led straight to the twolegplace. She gulped and found herself in an abandoned twoleg nest. She scurried up the wall onto the beams. She sat and watched. A small black tom with a white paw and icy blue eyes was pacing back and forth.

"Hook."The small tom addressed the silver tom.

"Yes,Scourge."The silver tom mewed gleefully

"You completed your mission."Scourge said"And deserve a reward."

"And what is the reward?"The impatient black tom mewed

"Yes,what is it?"The white tom who pinned down Willow mewed

Moon growled.

"You should learn about patience,Tooth."Scourge snarled

With a single swipe of his claws the black tom was sprawled on the ground,blood flowing from his neck. Red blood covered Scourge's white paw.

"Anything else?"He asked the white tom.

"No."The white tom mewed

"Good."Scourge said"For your reward,you shall have food to feed your family for 5 moons."

Hook smiled.

"Bring me the kit."Scourge mewed

The white tom scurried away and returned with Night in his jaws. He dropped him roughly.

"Where are your siblings?"Scourge hissed

"Why do you want to know?"Night hissed

The white tom and Hook gasped in shock.

**"Because I am your father."Scourge mewed,showing his blood-stained claws.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moon stared in shock at the brutal cat underneath her. Scourge. Scourge sniffed the air.

"Come down here."Scourge hissed

Moon took a step forward on the beams. Hook glared at her. The white tom with the pale blue eyes jumped onto the walls of the Twoleg nest. The fur on Moon's back stood up.

"I am 4 moons old."She screeched at him"Get away from me or I'll do it myself!"

The white tom chuckled then launched himself to the first beam. He moved surprisingly fast. Moon anticipated when he was going to strike. The white tom leaped at her. She sidestepped,ducked,and slashed his stomach. He fell to the ground. She tossed her head and leaped her way down.

"Give me him back."She hissed

Scourge and Hook were very surprised.

" Join Bloodclan and your siblings are free to go and roam the alleys of this place."Scourge mewed

She thought it over.

"I'll join."She mewed confidently

"But this has never been done before."Hook mewed"A girl joining Bloodclan."

"It just happened."Scourge hissed.

Night stared at her in raced off to tell Raven. Moon hung her head.

"Come on."Scourge mewed at the entrance

She raced to catch up. When she got outside she sniffed the air. A scent. Forest. Her eyes lit up and she raced away. She could hear the pounding of the cats following her. The roar of the thunder path next her. She could smell food in every alley. She could smell fear from the cats around her. A huge tabby tom was standing in her way. The scent led to him.

"Oh,look who's here."He sneered,lifting a claw

She growled. She felt ice in her veins. Ice. With a single swipe he was at her paws. Moon held her head up proudly

**She was Bloodclan. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moon was 9 moons old when she felt ice in her veins again. Warm blood drenched her felt it again. The pounding of her heart. She heard the yowl of the cat she pinned down.

Moon was 11 moons old when she was patrolling the thunderpath. A pure white cat bounded up to her.

"What do you want?"She hissed

"Two cats are going across the Thunderpath,what do I do?"He squeaked

"Get a few cats and stop them,tell the other cats to guard them and Scourge's den."She growled

"What about you?"He mewed meekly

"I'll get there eventually."She snarled

The white tom raced away,stumbling.

Moon flexed her paws and bounded to her father's guards stepped back and she stepped in.

"Father,two cats crossed the border."Moon mewed

"Chase them off."He mewed

Moon nodded and padded to the cats entered the of them smelled like fur of them was Boulder and the other was a dark brown tabby,he had scars all over his approached they started forest cats left,satisfied.

Scourge bounded up the stepped appeared,many many cats gave her cold ignored them.

"Cats of Bloodclan."Scourge yowled"To war!"


End file.
